The invention relates generally to the wet processing of photosensitive material e.g., the development of photographic paper or film.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device for the removal of moisture from photosensitive material leaving a processing bath.
Conventional apparatus for the continuous wet processing of photosensitive material includes a processing tank which accommodates a processing bath, and a device for the removal of moisture from photosensitive material which has been treated in the bath. The tank is provided with an exit for the travelling photosensitive material, and the moisture removing device is located near such exit. The moisture removing device includes an elongated suction nozzle extending transversely of the path of the photosensitive material and having a suction opening which faces the material. A vacuum unit is connected to the suction nozzle. The moisture removing device further includes a pair of sealing elements disposed on opposite sides of the suction opening.
A moisture removing device of this type is particularly useful for photographic paper films in the production of color copies. Such a device is disclosed in the West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 28 361. Here, photographic material is conveyed by a suction nozzle having an elongated suction opening extending transverse to the direction of transport of the material. One side of the material faces the suction nozzle. Sealing elements engage the other side of the material on either side of the suction opening and press the material against the suction nozzle. The material thus contacts the suction nozzle along a short arc. Due to this arrangement, the degree of moisture removal on the two sides of the material is different. Moreover, there is a danger that the material will be scratched.